


Until Your Lungs Give Out

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Biting, M/M, Not Serious, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, but dont worry its happy too :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck my life</p>
<p>[features Trans!Marth and a lot of sin]</p>
<p>(THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Lungs Give Out

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me father for i have sinned yet again

Holy shit, he couldn't believe his goddamn eyes.

"Is that...a...?"

"Yes. I was born female. I'm always too embarassed to say it outright, but...yeah. This is me. You can hate me now." Marth says, covering his body up in embarassment.

"No. I'm not going to hate you. Be you." Ike places his right hand on the skinny swordsman's shoulder. "In fact, I think you're beautiful. C'mere."

Ike kisses the naked prince long and hard.

"I-I...!" Marth blushes hard as he manages to pull himself away.

"Shhh...don't say anything..." the mercenary grabs Marth's wrists and pins him to the door.

"I..." Marth's breath hitches as Ike places his hand on his lower back.

"Lie down."

"Wha--"

" _Lie down._ " Ike says this again, but in a harsher tone.

"You don't need to be so harsh." Marth lets Ike push him onto the bed.

"I suppose I should take off my clothes as well."

Ike starts removing his clothes. As soon as he's done, Marth can see Ike's muscular form from top to bottom.

Ike inserts his middle finger into Marth's entrance. Marth's eyes snapped shut from the sudden feeling of pleasure. As the larger man pumped his finger in and out of Marth's pussy, he adds another digit, making the prince under him moan louder. Marth had done this to himself before, but it was a lot more euphoric for him.

"Uhn...shi-IT!" Marth shouts. His face is a flat tomato red.

Ike puts his thumb on Marth's clit, and pumps his fingers faster. He does this for a bit.

"Ah, fu-FUCK!" Marth cried out. He was quivering and shaking from the immense pleasure.

"That's enough." Ike pulls his fingers out from Marth's pussy.

"Wh-what?" Marth quickly comes down from a haze.

Ike puts his fingers in Marth's mouth. The prince sucks on the digits, enveloping in the musky flavour.

"You're adorable." Ike says to him in the softest voice that his vocal chords can process.

"Uhhnh..." Marth groans.

Ike kisses Marth again.

"If you want me to fuck you, then you're going to have to ask for it." the mercenary whispers in Marth's ear.

The prince moans. Ike starts to massage Marth's chest through his binder.

"Do you like me?" Ike says softly.

Marth nods.

He proceeds to remove Marth's binder and then starts fondling his fairly small breasts.

"You like that?" Ike whispers.

Marth nods and then moans.

Ike bends down and starts kissing Marth's breasts before latching onto one of his nipples.

"Nyeeeeeh..." Marth groans.

The mercenary proceeds to nibble on it ever so slightly as he brushes his thumb over the other nipple. He goes on to do the same with the other nipple before stopping and saying;

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

He nods again.

" _Then ask me nicely._ "

"F-fuck me...please..." Marth stutters excessively when saying this. He blushes.

"You're such a slut." Ike said. "You asked nicely, so I'm going to give you what you want...your highness."

Marth gulped.

Ike pulls down his underwear to reveal--FUCK, it was huge! Marth didn't know if Ike's cock would fit or not.

"Ike! I--"

And without warning, the mercenary rammed his cock inside of Marth's pussy.

"HAAAAAANGHH!!!!" Marth screamed.

"Fuck, that's tight." Ike mutters. He lets Marth take a few seconds to adjust before--

"Go." Marth whispers.

Ike starts slowly thrusting. Marth groans.

"Goddamnit, Marth. You must be a fuckin' virgin or something..." Ike said through gritted teeth. 

"I-I am..." Marth said under his breath. He moaned again as Ike goes a bit faster.

"Well, I'm...really honoured...nnnhgh..."

The prince felt like he was being torn apart, yet...he loved it. He loved it so goddamn much. He realized something...

He loved pain.

When in battle, whenever he got hurt, he had a tornado of feelings about it inside of his head, but until now he realized he secretly loved it.

"Bite me as hard as you can..." Marth said in between moans.

Ike did what he said and bit down on Marth's left shoulder. Hard.

"Itai...!" Marth screamed out in pleasure. The stinging, tightening sensation mixed with the feeling of the small trickle of blood that came afterwards made him feel...whole...and so much closer to climax. And to have a sexual partner that made him feel like...this...was the best thing that ever happened to him...and the hardest thing that he'd had to explain to the other smashers.

Marth took his nails and scratched at his leg with immense force. It didn't draw any blood, but the brief tingleing feeling was enough to pleasure himself even more.

"Goddamnit, Marth..." Ike groans. He goes harder and deeper with every thrust, and then--

"FUCK, I'M CLOSE!" Marth shouts. He's squirting all over the place. On himself, on the bedsheets, on Ike.

"Nnngh...You squirt like a whore..." Ike grunts.

"Bite me again!!!" Marth moans out. He's the closest he can get to orgasm and--

Ike bites Marth again.

And then he came. Hard. The walls of his vagina tighten drastically around Ike's length, making his own orgasm euphoric as he spills his hot seed deep inside of Marth.

Marth breathes heavily. His most recent wound made his afterglow much more intense for him.

Ike pulls out and hangs his head in exhaustion.

"How...was that...?" he says in-between breaths.

"Incredible..." the prince tiredly replies.

Ike kisses Marth again.

"Did I hurt you too much?" Ike says.

"N-no......I'm tired." Marth says weakly.

"Do you want me to stay for a while longer?"

"S-sure..."

**Author's Note:**

> ike says wrap your salami pls
> 
> I'm getting therapy.


End file.
